Vencer o perder
by axane
Summary: Slash fanfiction... 8D


_Título: Vencer o perder_  
_Fandom: The Young Ones_  
_Rating: PG-13_  
_Sumario: Rick está escribiendo un poema cuando Vyvyan irrumpe en su cuarto._  
_Notas de la autora: Primer fanfic slash de esta serie que escribo. Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos, incluso los malos 8D_

…..…

El boli escribe una palabra tras otra formando rimas, pésimas rimas, rimas facilotas; un poema ¡Eso es! Uno digno de admirar, ¡Uno que no defraudará a sus seguidores! Quiero decir… A sus escasos seguidores… Bueno, a su seguidor… A su autor, más bien… Dejémoslo en que será mucho peor que el último que hizo. Sumergido en ese mundo amorfo e intangible como es el de los sentimientos, el autodenominado 'Poeta del Pueblo', se abstrae.

Golpean la puerta de su dormitorio.

Vuelve en sí.

Golpean de nuevo.

-¡Para de aporrear la puerta de una puñetera vez! Necesito SI-LEN-CIO -Grita el poeta.

Golpean y la madera cede, se rompe en pedazos.

Resulta ser su compañero de piso, el punkarra, que anda buscando un nuevo lugar donde dormir, puesto que, en su preciado dormitorio, Mike ha montado una guardería, para así, llevarse a la cama a un buen surtido de madres.

Le da un empujón al poeta, cae directo al suelo.

Pierde el boli, pierde el papel.

-¡Eh tú cabronazo! ¡Esa es MI cama!-

-No veo que lleve ninguna etiqueta que ponga 'DEL LILA'- Se regodea al tiempo que le enseña los dedos índice y corazón.

Propina un largo trago a su botella de wisky, se acomoda en la cama y tan pronto como se tumba sobre ella, ve el texto escrito por el poeta que ha pisado con una de sus negras botas.

Tarde.

Ya lo ha cogido.

Tarde.

Ya lo ha leído.

Bebe un nuevo trago y se dispone a releerlo en voz alta, dramatizando:

_¡Oh… Doctor… ¡Doctor!_

_¡Oh! ¡DIOS! ¡Qué doctor!_

_¡Oh! ¡DIOS! ¡QUÉ PUTO CALENTÓN!_

_¡Con ese arremangado pantalón!_

_¡Me pone tontorrón!_

_Pues enorme es su ¡PAQUETÓN!_

Y añade sorprendido: -¡JODER! ¡Te pongo cachon…!-

Le tapa violentamente la boca el poeta cuando consigue reaccionar, y le contesta:

-¡No!... No-no-no-no… No te equivoques-

-¡Se lo contaré a los maderos!-

-¡Oh, Oh! Muy bonito Vyvyan ¡En lo primero en lo que piensas, es en contárselo a los maderos!-

-Cierto, ¡Debo salvar antes mi culo!-

- AH AH HAH -Ríe irónicamente el poeta– Vamos… Eh, si ya no sabes ni lo que lees, Vyvyan… Si vas… ¡Vas muy pedo!-

- OH bien pues, repasemos… - Se aclara la voz para volver a recitarlo.

- Vale, de acuerdo Vyvyan ¿Qué cojones quieres, eh? ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? ¿La habitación? ¿Pasta? ¿Wisky?... Lo que sea, pero cállate-.

A lo que el punkarra añade: -¡Quemar tu ropa!-.

El poeta perplejo: -¿Quemar mi ropa?-

Puntualiza: -Sí, TODA tu ropa; empieza por… La del armario ¡Ten!-

Le pasa una caja de cerillas al poeta, a lo que coge a regañadientes. Enciende una cerilla y la lanza dentro del armario. En escasos minutos, toda la ropa que contenía se reduce a cenizas; tampoco eran muchas prendas, a lo sumo serían cinco. Al acabar con la ropa, las llamas continúan trepando por la pared del mueble.

Nuevo trago.

Nuevo repertorio de eructos.

-Eh lila ¡El extintor!-

-Si-si…-

Entre lloriqueos va a buscarlo, pero no le hace falta, pues con sólo cruzar el umbral de la puerta se encuentra con Mike, el guay del grupo, cargando un extintor al hombro; quien entra en el dormitorio, apunta al armario y consigue reducir las llamas rápidamente.

-Va-Vaya, ¡Gracias Mike!-

-De _gracias_ nada, son 10 libras Rick. Vamos, no tengo todo el día-

Del bolsillo saca un par de billetes, le paga y Mike desaparece de la escena.

Un trago más.

Y la botella ya está vacía.

Un eructo más.

-Ahora la que llevas puesta- Hace una pausa para pensar-¡Gayumbos incluidos!-

-¡Cabronazo!-

-¿Decías LI-LA?-

_¡Ca-bro-na-zo!,_ repite mentalmente.

Acaba resignándose, enmudece y procede desnudándose sin dejar de dar crédito _¿Hasta qué punto me dejaré humillar? ¡Si tampoco es verdad lo que ha leído!_ Aun así, sigue dándole a la almendra mientras se deshace de la americana. El dichoso poema aún está en manos del punkarra, arrugado y empequeñecido como su ego. Y el punkarra cada vez más ebrio y menos consciente. Aunque siempre ha sido un inconsciente, sabemos que eso no es nuevo; pero me refiero a la capacidad de percibir su entorno, que ahora es más reducida y, por decirlo de alguna forma, lo que no capta bien, se lo inventa. Y, por todos es sabido que de capacidad inventiva, no carece él.

No es un texto con una declaración explícita.

No hay un mensaje sexual implícito.

Trata de adulación más que de cariño.

Trata de idolatría más que de lascivia.

Pero el punkarra se limita a ver lo que su sexista mentalidad ha reconstruido para él. Más bien, lo que el alcohol le enseña, lo que le muestra y exalta ahora como realidad.

_Cabronazo. Homófobo ¡Fascista!_

Ahora desabrocha los pantalones, se los quita, quedándose con las botas rojas puestas. La camisa, botón a botón la abre, nervioso, como si nunca antes vistiera una y no estuviera familiarizado con su mecanismo de apertura. Sin mucho esfuerzo, se puede notar su incomodidad, a cada prenda que deja en el suelo, incrementa el frío en la conversación; su piel se eriza y pese a llevar aún puesta la camiseta interior, como dos agujas de gran cabeza se hacen notar sus pezones. Nunca antes se había desnudado frente al punkarra y menos, si éste le estaba mirando -Aunque sus ojos, lejos de aquel decadente dormitorio, no se anclan en un punto fijo, navegan de un lado para otro-. Logra, después de vacilar largos segundos, quitarse la camiseta interior, dejando al descubierto la mayor parte de su lechosa piel y, con ello, el par agujas de gran cabeza rosadas. En breve, llega a la goma de los gayumbos, suspira.

Punkarra que abandona la cama.

Punkarra que olvida el poema.

Estampa la botella de wisky contra la cabeza del poeta.

En redondo, cae al suelo.

Labios contra labios.

Y la lengua se abre camino, bastamente.

Mirada ante otra mirada.

Y la complicidad se crea, y se destruye.

Del pánico, empieza a resollar el poeta.

Del mismo pánico, teme moverse.

Y su rostro, de blanco a rojo, ya cambió.

E Interrumpe el beso, el punkarra.

- ¡VYVYAN CA-CABRONAZO! -

- Ahá, Mary me dijo lo mismo. –

- ¿Q-QUÉ? -

Choca contra su boca, el punkarra, otra vez.

Y su lengua busca a la otra.

Choca y se recrea.

Y el pulso se contagia, se acelera.

Y, desciende y, en su cuello, se ancla succionando repetidamente.

Y, agarra su trasero.

Y ahora, lucha por sobresalir, la excitación.

Y ahora, lucha contra la excitación, el poeta.

Y contra el punkarra.

Y, al fin, le deja. Aunque extasiado.

- ¡VYVYAN PARA! -

- Ahá, eso también lo dijo…- Después de pensárselo, añade: - Ya lo tengo, ¡Tú eres Mary! -

- ¡No!, por Dios ¡Soy RICK, RICK! –

Con ambas manos, toca sin sutilezas el pecho del poeta, sorprendido.

- ¿¡Y tus tetas! -

- ¡HE DICHO QUE PARES! – Grita al tiempo que quita sus garras de encima.

- Rick – Le señala con un dedo - Estás rompiendo el clímax continuamente ¿No lo ves? La pobre xanne se está cagando en ti ahora mismo -

- ¿Eh? –

- Quiero decir, ¡CÁLLATE O TE MATO! –

Vuelve a manosearle.

Vuelve, y sin sutilezas.

Ahora, a su entrepierna.

A su erguida y notable erección.

Embiste contra el agarrón, involuntariamente, el poeta.

Primero, escondido en su timidez.

Luego, desmadrándose.

- OH DIOS, ¡OH SÍ!… -

- Oh mierda, ¡Qué hijo de la gran puta! –

- Digo: NO-NO-NO… ¡VYVYAN, COMO SIGAS ASÍ, TE VOY A DAR UN PUÑETAZO EN TODO EL CULO! –

Ya le había soltado, antes incluso de que el poeta acabara la frase. Pero claro, debía hacer el papel conforme NO estaba disfrutando de aquello, para que NADIE sacara conclusiones precipitadas sobre su inclinación sexual. Puro teatro.

- Mike, el guay del grupo, entra de nuevo en escena; y, como viene siendo habitual, gana la apuesta. – Afirma Mike.

- ¡¿QUÉ COJONES ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ? -

- Rick, _la mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella_. –

- ¿Y eso qué se supone que significa? –

- No lo sé - Mira al punkarra enseñándole al mismo tiempo la palma - ¡Vyvyan! -

- Sí Michael, tenías razón, aquí tienes… - le da las 20 libras que habían apostado.

-FIN-


End file.
